


Poems By Octavian

by knifepyjamas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self Harm, Self Loathing, more tags will be added as poetry is written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Love of poetry is passed down from Apollo, and of course Octavian, a man good with words, would love it.





	1. A Lyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw for self harm

a lyre fuels my resentment

not the sound of it, filling the air with harmonious notes,

but the brand, marking me forever theirs

it’s a relentless reminder of who I should be

and what im not

for a short time, the mark is overwhelmed,

coated with the red that streaks down my arm

expectations and realities,

doused in a watery certainty

i placed the blade, gold turned bronze, on the altar

and apologize to the gods


	2. Jackson

Him.  
It's not his fault  
but I blame him.  
He didn't choose for this to happen.

How can I blame him   
when I am so much worse?  
it's not his fault.  
it's mine.  
my choices.  
my mistakes.  
me.

I'm always to blame.


End file.
